smash_bros_lawl_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Abobo
Entrance Annie's Room Abobo exits Annie's room from Super Mabobo and steps onto the battlefield as it disappears behind him. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Super Tongue Abobo uses his Yoshi-like tongue to mainly snag the opponent. This is efficient for doing combos, and unlike most grabs, you can move while someone is in your cheeks by tilting the analog stick while tapping in the desired direction is what throws the opponent. The tongue is also efficient for shooting back projectiles and tether recovery. Although rather than the length of the grab being measured by damage, it's measured by opponent size: *Smol characters - 5-6 seconds *Normal-sized characters - 3-4 seconds *Another Abobo - 1 second You are able to button mash your way out of this move. Side Special - Pieforce Abobo takes out a sacred piece of the Triforce and proceeds to eat it. Depending on how much of it you eat, you get a little bonus that can only be held for a short amount of time unlike other regular charge-up moves. *First bite - Your next move now has multi-hit properties, but at the cost of your most powerful moves having half the standard damage output. The charge is held for 5 seconds. *Second bite - You gain access to a stunning Abobouken (press B) that allows you to land free hits on opponents. The charge is held for 3 seconds. *Third bite - You basically just get the death laser. The charge is held for 1.5 seconds. Since you start this move off by presenting the Triforce piece, opponents are able to hit you to cease this maneuver, but they can hit the piece itself to disable it for 5 seconds. Up Special - Stupid Balloons Abobo floats upwards with his balloons. You can flap your arms 3 times to increase your height. You can also move the C-stick in a direction to shoot lasers or bombs, which explode upon impact. Down Special - Extrabobo Abobo gets out an NES controller. You now have 5 seconds to do the Komani code, so make sure you don't get hit during this. Succeed and you summon an Abobo clone while mimics your ground moves. They can do side tilts in the opposite direction, and they are stationary after you jump. Since they will be more open to punishment, you can press down and B to have them warp to your side again. They also have special effects appield to fully-charged smashes: *Bluebobo - Freezes opponents *Greenobo - Leeches health from opponents *Purpobo - Poisons opponents, though you can pass the poison on or stop it by healing past the percentage you started on during the poison effect If they are KO'd, you are to wait 10 seconds to summon another Abobo. Final Smash - Aboboy's Small Adventure Aboboy jumps into the match. For 15 seconds, you can have him go around and hug opponents. Mash A to shake them up, adding up the damage, then you can throw them upon pressing B. The more damage the opponent hugged has, the bigger the impact. KO Sounds 1. *Contra death sound* 2. *Punch-Out KO sound* Star: *deep Howie scream* Screen: *balloon pop* Taunts Up: *flexes his arms* Sd: *laughs* Dn: *gets angry* Victory Options 1. *puts on shades and signs a picture of himself, presenting it to the screen with a double thumbs-up* 2. *raises arms up in victory with "A WINNER IS YOU" over head* 3. *waves to the screen with Aboboy* If you hold A and B: *it was all a dream as it turns out* Failure/Clap: Give up? Retire? Playstyle Origin In the old Double Dragon games, Abobo is known as the strongman thug with a large stature and great attack range. Here in Lawl, he's a grappler best to be used to get in a combo and give opponents the good old Atomic Throw. Standard Attacks *Neutral Jabs - *Dash Attack - The Superman Smash Attacks *Sd - Mmm Beefy *Up - Power Glove *Dn - Rocky Rage Tilt Attacks *Sd - Kick *Up - *Dn - Jab Aerials *N-Air - *F-Air - Wall Kick *B-Air - *U-Air - *D-Air - Throws *Grab - One-Handed *Pummel - Crush *Forward - *Back - Great Tiger Punch *Up - *Down - Misc. *Ledge Attack - *Ground Attack - Lawl Food Canned Greens Pawlette Swaps *Abobo so Cray-Zay! *Mega Mashed (based on Megabobo) *A Winner is Me (based on The Amazon) *Fighting Chance (based on the Urban Champ) *Double Trouble (based on Player 2 from the Contrabobo level) *Luckdragon (based on Shooter Gavin) *Beardy Bash (based on Beardy Barrel) *Ultimate Team Player (based on Abobo as he appears on Battletoads & Double Dragon on the NES) *River City High Principal (based on his green variant from River City Ransom Underground) *Advanced Power (based on how Abobo looks in Double Dragon Advance) *Abobo Good at Wrecking! (based on Wreck-It Ralph) *Thanks, Doc! (based on Little Mac) Reason for Division There are people in the populace who know of the existence of Abobo in Double Dragon, though the existence of him in his own flash game is a bit of another story. Trivia *The multi-hit properties granted by the first bite of the Pieforce was inspired by the multi-hit properties of some of Pikachu's attacks that had electric effects Category:Playable Characters Category:Cults Category:Technos Category:Double Dragon Category:Abobo's Big Adventure Category:Male Category:Human Category:Anti-Hero Category:Grappler Category:Good Source